Lady of the Night
by Shiroka Shatterglass
Summary: PG13 for later chapters! Not good at summeries but it is explained in the prologue!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: This is for the entire story. I own nothing about Inuyasha, except myself and the story of my life.  
  
Lady of the Night  
  
Prologue   
  
Hi my name is Shiroka this is my story... my life... my memories... I will tell you all in due time. But I don't always like to start at the beginning so lets skip to now and I'll fill you in latter or you might just figure out my life as a child of the night... and I don't mean I'm a vampire no my life is more complicated. I'm the last of the female dog demons; all that are left is a male or two dogs. And they aren't the nicest of folks.  
  
Preview of Chapter one: Phantoms of the Night  
  
Sesshoumaru sat up darkness had fallen. 'How long was I out?' He thought. He was somewhere in the forest of the Western Lands in a clearing were Naraku had left him half dead. 'I have to go home. Rin is alone with Jaken.' He worriedly thought.  
  
A pureblooded female dog demon ran through the forest she smelt blood. Demon blood, and male at that. That got her interested. She had only met but one or two male demons both Hanyu and neither dogs. 


	2. Chapter one: Phantoms of the Night

Chapter one: Phantoms of the Night  
  
Sesshoumaru sat up darkness had fallen. 'How long was I out?' He thought. He was somewhere in the forest of the Western Lands in a clearing were Naraku had left him half dead. 'I have to go home. Rin is alone with Jaken.' He worriedly thought.  
  
A pureblooded female dog demon ran through the forest she smelt blood. Demon blood, and male at that. That got her interested. She had only met but one or two male demons both Hanyu and neither dogs.  
  
She continued to run the smell of blood becoming stronger. Her fighters garbs snagged on a branch tarring a small hole in the dark green silk ankle length kimono, that had slits up to her hips. Around her waist was a black sash. Loose black breeches clad her from her waist to her ankles and soft black cloth shoes let her feel the ground beneath her feet.  
  
"I'm almost there." She said aloud. She continued to run only stopping before the clearing to look upon the last thing she had expected to see; a pureblooded male dog demon. She stepped into the clearing half hidden in shadows and waited a foot in to see if he would attack her. When he didn't move she walked forward softly making no sound as she came to stand near him. She knelt down next to him looking into his eyes fearlessly. "Your hurt. Where?" She questioned in her soft feminine husky voice.   
  
Sesshoumaru looked at her; her pale skin washed by the moon looked milky. Her hair was as silver as his and waist length. Her right eye was golden and her left eye was a honey-brown color. She had black dog-ears like his hanyu half-brother and a long fluffy black tail like his own. She also had the same face markings that he himself had only all black and the crescent moon on her forehead went in the opposite direction of his. He tried to ignore her. "You won't leave me alone I tell you. Will you?"  
  
"No I won't. I've never been one to leave alone someone whom was injured." She told him.  
  
"Who are you?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"Shiroka is my name. And you are?" She asked.  
  
"Sesshoumaru lord of the western lands." He answered.  
  
"Where are you hurt my lord?" Shiroka asked.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at her for a minute then let her see the wound on his side.  
  
Shiroka's nose twitched at the smell of the rotting flesh and blood around and in his wound. She reached out to touch it, he flinched away and she pulled her hand back then put it against the wound making Sesshoumaru jump from sudden pain. Her hand began to glow a soft gold color. Sesshoumaru felt his blood mix and mingle with her magic. Her magic pulsated through him softly.  
  
Sesshoumaru jolted up in a cold sweet. 'Why do I dream about that girl...Shiroka... Who is she? I don't even know if she is real.' He thought. "It felt so real." He said and touched his side; it was warm to the touch like magic where in it. He looked down to find his sheets caked with dried blood. "How?" He started. "She must be real. I will find her."  
  
Sesshoumaru sat there thinking of where to find the girl. "She was near. She lives in my lands in my forests. You've haunted my dreams for a month now. Its time I see you in person Shiroka." He said to no one for no one was there. He felt her presence very near to him for some reason.  
  
A/n I know it's short but I'm working on it promise!!! Well how do you like it so far?  
  
Preview from chapter two: Looking Glass  
  
"Your him. You're the guy in my dream." Shiroka gasped. "How..." She started but was cut off by Inuyasha and Kagome.   
  
"Sesshoumaru stay away from her." Inuyasha growled and grabbed Shiroka's wrist and pulled her away. Shiroka looked back at Sesshoumaru a hurt and pained look on her face. 


	3. Chapter two: Looking Glass

Chapter Two: Looking Glass  
  
Shiroka woke up in the tree she had claimed the night before she looked down to see the huntress Sango had moved closer to the monk Miroku during the night. Kagome was asleep under the tree Inuyasha had taken to for the night. The sun wasn't up and now was the time Shiroka usually did anything she wanted to. She knew just what she wanted to do. She had the dream again the one with Sesshoumaru in it. He was always in her dreams for at least a month now. She jumped through the treetops and into a clearing with a small house in it they hadn't been to far from her home and she wanted to see if her stuff was still there.  
  
She opened the door it creaked slightly to her disappointment. She walked in dust flying from floorboards that had gone uncleaned for almost a year. Dust covered ever nook and cranny of the old house. She grabbed a cloth and shook it out dust flying everywhere making her cough. Her whipped off her favorite window that showed the dark trees to the north were lights always seemed to be in the sky.   
  
"Is he real? This Sesshoumaru person?" She seemed ask the window. The glass began to shimmer slightly and shapes began to form in the rippling glass. She saw Sesshoumaru in the first picture, which switched to picture of her with a human girl. She was the girl called Rin in her dreams. Then she saw a sacred thing she knew would happen one day she was mating with Sesshoumaru. The images faded from the glass. "How?" She asked her self but words appeared on the glass all it said was 'Looking Glass. Truth is shown to all.' Shiroka gulped and backed up swiftly how did her window do this she was confused and that scared her.  
  
She ran out of the house and into the woods as fast as she could. She had gone a good twenty miles when the sun began to peek over the horizon. She stopped for a break just long enough to have a breather and to sit and clear her head so she could go find Inuyasha and the rest soon. The humans should be waking soon along with the foxkit Shippo. She breathed out a sigh as soon as Kagome woke up and found her gone she would get Inuyasha and they would come to look for her. Shiroka stood up her eyes flashing dangerously in the morning light. The sky was blood red blood had been spilled in the night.   
  
'The dream...' She thought back She had just learned Sesshoumaru's name that night. She put her hand to her head thinking. Suddenly she smelt a male near her though it was different. It was the same smell she had smelt in her dream. She looked up sharply the golden-eyed Sesshoumaru stepped in the clearing.   
  
"Your him. You're the guy in my dream." Shiroka gasped. "How..." She started but was cut off by Inuyasha and Kagome.   
  
"Sesshoumaru stay away from her." Inuyasha growled and grabbed Shiroka's wrist and pulled her away. Shiroka looked back at Sesshoumaru a hurt and pained look on her face.  
  
"Shiroka..." He whispered. "Inuyasha let that girl go." Sesshoumaru growled.  
  
"Sesshoumaru this is none of your business." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Inuyasha let go now." Shiroka growled her fanged teeth showing as she growled at him. "My lord..." She started to talk to Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Shiroka shut up." Inuyasha said and started to pull her away.  
  
Shiroka sped up and bit him and ran as fast as she could to her rack-shack. She grabbed two thick metal sword-looking things. Inuyasha ran in Sesshoumaru behind him. Shiroka turned quickly metal gleaming in the little bit of light streaming through the door around Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Little bitch." Inuyasha growled. Shiroka waited for him to make a move. He jumped at her a fist ready to strike. She brought up one of the metal objects and it sharded making a big steel fan. Inuyasha's blow had no affect on the fan it had not one scratch on it. Shiroka smirked and let the other fan unfurl. It was one of the things she had forgotten when she went to help Inuyasha after he saved her from Nuraku and the water that she hated so dearly. She still remembered that day as if it were yesterday.  
  
- Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo watched as Shiroka fell from the cliff. A Spiderhead fell after her trying frantically to get at her. Nuraku grinned at the site before him from the top of the cliff. Shiroka looked under her to see where she would land. "No not water!" She yelped and tried to cling hopelessly to the cliff wall. Inuyasha jumped on to a rock and caught her before she fell in. "Thank you." She said her feminine husky voice a purr. Inuyasha put her on her feet.   
  
"No problem." Inuyasha said in his I'm better than you and I know it voice.   
  
"Shit." She said facing were the Spiderhead had fallen in. She reached to the back of her fighting garbs to her metal fans. Nuraku scowled from his spot and disappeared. Shiroka swiftly cut the Spiderhead's head off. "I owe you a lot. That water is cursed and haunts me a lot. My mother died falling in there." Shiroka told him.  
  
"Feh." Was all he said.  
  
"I will stay with you till my dept is repaid or you die. Which ever comes first." Shiroka said earning and growl.-  
  
Her life was always like that always save and be saved. Though she was the one whom usually saved people. "My dept is repaid Inuyasha leave me be." Shiroka growled.  
  
"Dept?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"I saved her from the cursed river." Inuyasha told him as her kept his eyes on her.  
  
"He thinks that saving his life three times doesn't make up for it." Shiroka growled. "Move now Inuyasha!" She growled and a small black cat with purple paws, ears, eyes, and a smudge on his head. "Iskatt." The cat meowed and jumped onto Shiroka's shoulder rubbing his head against her cheek then jumped at Inuyasha transforming to become a giant ice cat. Like Kirara only the fire on his feet and tail tips was icy purple and icy blue instead of orange and yellow fires. Iskatt was close to killing Inuyasha and Shiroka gave Kagome a quick glance. "Iskatt back off." Shiroka ordered the animal as she saw tears streaming down Kagome's face. She turned to Kagome. "We have spared his life. Get him out of here before I change my mind." Shiroka growled.  
  
Iskatt turned into his small form and crawled into Shiroka's lap as she sat down leaning on the wall. Sesshoumaru sat down next to her. "So you're finally rid of my Hanyou half-brother." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"You're related to that thing?" Shiroka asked. Sesshoumaru actually laughed at that as he nodded. "And I thought I had it rough just knowing him."   
  
"Why didn't you let Iskatt just kill him then?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"I saw Kagome crying over him. I try a peace keeper at least some of the time." Shiroka said. "I have to many emotions right now. It was the looking glass that did it. If not he would be dead and it wouldn't faze me a bit."  
  
"Looking glass?" Sesshoumaru questioned.  
  
"The window over there the only clean one. If you look in it a ask it a question it will show you things." Shiroka said. "Day is upon us. I need sleep, at least an hours worth of it." Shiroka said and yawned. "One of the down falls of being mostly a night dweller I suppose." She told Sesshoumaru and shook out two blankets placing one on the ground near Sesshoumaru and the other one over herself after she lie down on the other one.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked down at the girl and looked to the window. He stood and walked to it. "What do you wish to tell me of the girl?" He asked it.  
  
He saw the same thing Shiroka saw though he didn't know it at the time. He saw Shiroka the first picture, which switched to picture of her with a Rin. Then he saw he was mating with Shiroka. She liked it he could tell and he liked it too.  
  
"What of the near future?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
The glass rippled and he saw Shiroka sitting with Rin and Iskatt himself standing behind them and laughing. Jaken was in the next picture with a black aura around him Shiroka was looking at him and Sesshoumaru could tell she hated the frog with a passion. The next picture had a background of the very house they were in Shiroka sat up in a cold sweet from a dream tears streaming down her cheeks and he was comforting her an kissed her softly on the forehead.  
  
A/n well it's longer! How do you like it so far?  
  
Preview of chapter three: dreams of reality  
  
Shiroka sat up and screamed a cold sweet ran down her face tears fell from her eyes. 'It was only a dream.' She thought. She could still smell he blood that was in her dream the demon Naraku had attacked her and Sesshoumaru while they slept in her house and almost killed Sesshoumaru. And Shiroka was too weak to stop him from doing so. 'What if it comes true other dreams I have come true...?' 


End file.
